1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for packaging light emitting diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
During packaging process of the LEDs, a plurality of LED dies, electrodes, encapsulations, reflectors and so on, are mounted on a substrate which has a large estate area beforehand. Then, the substrate will be cut along different directions, for example along two perpendicular directions, whereby the components on the substrate and the substrate are divided into a plurality of individual LED packages. However, the complex cutting steps along different directions undesirably make the whole cutting process time consuming and increase cost of the LED packages.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an LED packaging method capable of effectively overcoming the above shortcomings.